The Secession War
The Secession War, or the Turian Civil War, was a major conflict within turian society. The war began as a reaction to the Taetrus Campaign. Dozens of turian Separatist and Extremist organizations conjoined into the single organization known as Arcovan. The war was inevitable once political negotiations between the turian outer-colonies and the Hierarchy turned sour. Violence broke out after a political meeting between Syrgus Takir, a Hierarchy representative, and Illurikhan Chorack, the representative of the Arcovan, took place on Gydera in the Political Conference Tower. Negotiations of government intervention in colonial affairs and reparations for the disaster on Taetrus showed how much the two factions disagreed with eachother. After the Hierarchy ignored each of the Arcovan's proposals, a riot broke out. Rallies of supporters of both the Arcovan and the Hierarchy gathered near the Political Conference Tower to protest their support and listen to the conference via radio. As soon as negotiations turned against the Arcovan, their supporters attacked the opposing Hierarchy Loyalists. The attack was sudden and bloody and by the end of it, the riot claimed the lives of 28 turians and severely injured 143 more. The Hierarchy Loyalists quickly created a retaliation plan and as Chorack stayed on Gydera for a few public appearances, Loyalists attempted to murder him. Illurikhan Chorack and the Arcovan used the attempted suicide to catapult their cause and garner far more support. As more outer colonies began to secede from the Hierarchy, tensions arose. It didn't take long for Arcovan extremists to retaliate with a bombing, and the Loyalists with a counter bombing. The Hierarchy then stepped in and, to put an end to both extremist groups, mounted a military operation. It didn't take long for the Hierarchy to stop their Loyalists from committing violent acts, but the damage was done with the Arcovan and the outer colonies. As Hierarchy naval vessels approached many outer colonies, the Separatists mounted a military opposition. The ambushes laid by the Arcovan quickly drove the Hierarchy to react with a heavy attack on the capitol of Carthag, a prominent outer-colony for the Arcovan. The devastating attack called for the Arcovan to declare war on the far more powerful Turian Hierarchy. The War First Strike of the War The declaration of war stemmed from the Hierarchy's attack on Carthag, the capitol building on Carthag to be exact. Being the known location of many Arcovan leaders, the Hierarchy used a number of naval cruisers to bombard the center of the Carthag colony where the capitol building was located. The attack completely leveled the building and caused the deaths of more than 89 politicians. The bombardment also caused heavy casualties to the surrounding area. Entire city blocks were reduced to rubble and more than 465 civilians became known casualties while over 600 were severely injured and around 240 went missing. War was declared by the Arcovan and a massive counter-attack was in the works. They launched a fleet of refitted cargo freighters, frigates, and cruise liners into Hierarchy territory and attacked the Inveria Station, a major turian space-station. The attack was devastating, claiming the lives of more than 200 turians aswell as affecting the Hierarchy's regional economy and Element Zero prices. Power Struggle within Arcovan After these two incidents, the Turian Hierarchy and the Arcovan began to battle it out in a series of devastating engagements. Turian planets went dark as computer viruses flooded the extranet, sabotaged antimatter refineries disappeared in blue-white annihilation, and headquarters stations shattered into orbit-clogging debris, rammed by pre-placed suicide freighters. The Arcovan dished out a large amount of damage to the Hierarchy, thanks to the strategic genius of Praefan Arterius, the nephew of Saren Arterius. Because he was responsible for much of the victories that the Arcovan had managed to obtain, Praefan demanded to have more power within the Separatist organization. While campaigning for a political position in the Arcovan, Praefan continued to lead troops into dangerous missions and deal body-blows to the Hierarchy, using each death-defying exploit to his advantage in his campaign. He soon garnered enough support within the Arcovan to overthrow the current system and become the organization's de facto leader. The War's Conclusion The Secession War had been going on for years and completely shook Turian civilization to it's core. The Hierarchy lost worlds, then managed to regain them. The Arcovan seemed to rise back up from any devastating blow they received. Turians in general had developed a complete social breakdown as their society was split completely down the middle as the turians either sided with the Hierarchy Loyalists or the Arcovan Separatists. It soon became evident that the war was coming to it's end after the Hierarchy captured Primus, the primary colony and headquarters of the Arcovan. The Arcovan, or Praefan in particular, became very nervous and desperate after this devastating loss. Small Arcovan fleets began appearing throughout Citadel-space in places where they usually never went. Praefan had planned for a major military operation against the Hierarchy and ordered many of the small Arcovan navy to rendezvous in the Skyllian Verge for a full-on invasion of Hierarchy territory. They attacked places like Palaven, Regnum, and Lacertus. In the end the invasion was devastating, but the Hierarchy successfully fended them off and finished off the Arcovan with an attack on the last Separatist holdouts. Outcome Even with the Secession War over, things were still tense for the turians. Praefan had survived the war and escaped before he could be killed or captured by Hierarchy forces. Most other remnant members of the Arcovan were tried and convicted on several counts of treason, being either imprisoned for life or executed, depending on their rank within Arcovan. The Hierarchy soon began to cede most of the separatist colonies back into the Hierarchy, but many of the colonists still held hard feelings toward the Hierarchy. Turian civilians also had difficult feelings toward one another and many hate crimes were inflicted on members of both Hierarchy Loyalists and Anti-Hierarchy citizens. Relations remained tense within turian society for decades, but many peace rallies would ensure the process would transpire faster. Battles *Siege of the Inveria Station *First Battle of Primus *Assault of Invictus *Second Battle of Primus *Skirmish of Pietas *Battle of the Serpent Nebula *Skirmish of Aequitas *Battle of Eingana *Final Battle of the Secession Notable Combatants Hierarchy *Admiral Drakera *Commander Malakai *Evistra Takir *Cthiliha Vorex Arcovan *Praefan Arterius *Enfirad Vareck *Hekeir Orata *Schillix Provertis Category:Wars Category:Background